Barney in Concert VHS 1996
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney in Concert" Ending Credits * Derek: Rickey Carter * Michael: Brian Eppes * Luci: Leah Gloria * Adam: Alexander Jhin * Amy: Beckett Swonke * Tina: Jessica Zucha * Barney: David Joyner * Barney's Voice: Bob West * Baby Bop: Dao Knight * Baby Bop's Voice: Julie Johnson * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Concept: Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Writers: Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Lowry Perry * Production Mixer: Powers Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Graphic Animation: Linda Hamil * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Wardrobe Assistant: Linda Yost * Seamstress: Susie Thennes * Make-up: GiGi Coker * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Script Supervisor: Holly Thompson * Camera Operators: Clay Armstrong, Chris Childs, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa * Technical Director: Stacey Smith * Stage Managers: Charlotte Spivey, Kevin Spacey * Communications: Ron Balentine * Audio Assistant: Cindy Speer * House Mixer: Chris Kudrna * Gemini Audio Technician: Jimmy Hix * Omega Audio Crew: Donna Christiensen, Paul Christiensen, Julie Haldeman, Steve Lowney, Danny Miller, Mike Williams * Engineer in Charge: Glen Anderson * Senior Video Operator: Bink Williams * Video Tape Operator: Steve Tennison * Technical Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Utility: Mike Brandt, Colin Deford * Cable Pullers: David Hockemeyer, David Moxley * Production Associate: James Edwards, Sue Shinn * Set Construction: Charles Bailey * Set Fabrication: Orfillio Molina * Puppet Construction: Ray Henry * Puppet Fabrication: Norine Henry, Carol Nelson * Swing Crew Chief: Santiago Molina * Swing Crew: Havier Lizama, Valario Molina * Barney and Baby Bop's Costume: Irene Corey, Suzanne Braddick, Irene Corey Designs, Inc. * Majestic Stage Manager: Ron Brooks * Majestic Assistant Manager: Pat Myer, Jan Hitchborne * Business Representative - IATSE: Jim Aman * Still Photographer: Dennis Full * Child Supervisor: Rita Blanchard * Production Assistants: Lynn Carlton, Donna Fankhauser, Nancy Jones, Debbie Ries * Musical Arrangements by: Bob Singleton and Larry Haron © 1991, Agnes Day Music, BMI * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus, Directed by Larry Haron * "The Alef Bet Song" © 1981 Deborah Lynn Friedman (ASCAP) Sounds Write Productions, Inc. * "Baby Bop's Street Dance" by Bob Singleton © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Everyone is Special", "Bubble, Bubble Bath" (lyrics), "We Are Barney and the BYG" (lyrics), "Backyard Gang Rap" (lyrics), "Baby Bop" (lyrics) © 1991 Phillip Parker, ASCAP * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1991 Agnes Day Music, BMI * Special Thanks to: Allen Tallenette Drill Team, Broadcast and Journalism Department of Allen High School * Stage Monitors: Ian Feiwus, Melissa Feiwus * Barney's Special Friends who helped sing "The ABC Song" in Hebrew and in French: Sara Baker, A.J. Bush, Jennifer Bush, Alex Dermu, Julie Dermu, Laurence Dermu, Brittney Elliot, Dana Feiwus, Caroline Freytag, Daniel Frid, Jonathan Frid, Marissa Gallant, Lexie-Preston Gunther, Grant Connor Jenkins, Anouk Lepetre, Jordan LeWinter, Lindsay Long, Katherine Lucca, Stephanie Lucca, Alexandre Oger * Special Thanks to Solomon Schecter Preschool, Dallas, Texas; The French School, Dallas, Texas. * Directors: Pam Laptook, Jeanne Jeannin * Copyright © 1991 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Kids for Character * Barney's Talent Show Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS Category:The Lyons Group